Alone in a crowded room
by Inneedofatimeturner-27
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction story, hope you like it, please review it would be great to get some feedback :) I have the full story finished an i'll add a chapter each day. It's a hinny story and shows the close friendship between Hermione and Ginny too, as they try to figure out Ginny's situation after the DA meeting, and the months afterwards.
1. The story of us

**A/N: **The chapter title is "The story of us" by Taylor swift

Ginny sat in potions class, staring out of the small window, wishing she was somewhere else. She absent-mindedly twirled her quill between her fingers, blobbing little drops of ink onto her parchment as Professor Snape explained the importance of the upcoming exams.

However she had too much on her mind to worry about such trivial things as school work. "Class dismissed", droned Snape in his monotonous voice. Ginny slowly got up from her seat and gathered her things. It seemed like lately even the smallest task required an immense amount of effort, as if the thoughts that weighed her down physically existed and were pulling her to the ground with every move she made.

"Harry". Even the mention of his name sent a thousand thoughts spinning through her mind. Their little conversations about nothing that meant the world to her. The rare but heartfelt compliments she received and of course their kiss in the Room of Requirement last Friday.

She made her way towards the Gryffindor common room. She muttered the password and climbed through the secret passage. The room was buzzing with people but somehow she managed to feel alone. Hermione spotted her when she looked up from her book. "Ginny whats wrong? You look depressed", she called to her from the arm chair by the fire. "Nothing much, can we go up to the dorm for a chat?" she asked hoping that there would be no one up there, so they could have a proper chat. "Sure", replied Hermione as she got up from her chair and the two girls made there way to the stairs.

Hermione sat perched on the end of the bed waiting for her friend to begin her story. "You know that DA meeting last Friday night?" she began. "yes how could I forget, Seamus nearly blew us all up with a disarming spell". she laughed. "Well there was quite a mess left afterwards, so I stayed behind to help Harry".

Hermione looked at her the youngest Weasly unsure of what was to come next, had something bad happened, or the total opposite. There was a flurry of scenarios flying through her head as she waited anxiously for Ginny to contuinue on with the story. She paused for a while and there was a long silence. Hermione couldn't take the suspense any longer so she broke the silence by saying " oh my, you didn't….. Kiss Harry did you?"

"NO!" exclaimed Ginny. "Well yes, but well he kissed me" she said quietly. "You mean you didn't want him to?" enquired her friend, who in recent times had become more like a sister. "No I wanted him to, I have always wanted him too, since I first met him on platform nine and three quarters five years ago" she was getting distressed.

"I cant say I haven't noticed the way you look at him, and that dreamy stare you do when he's talking to you". Ginny looked slightly embarrassed by this. "Is it really that obvious?"


	2. A kiss is a terrible thing to waste

**A/N **the chapter title is "A kiss is a terrible thing to waste" From the musical "Whistle Down the Wind"

"Yes it really is, maybe not to him, or the boys but it is to me, don't worry about it" , she could tears starting to well up in Ginny's eyes. "What happened, that lead to that anyway, its not something that happens by accident" she asked. Ginny began her story, telling it made her feel like she was reliving it all over again.

" We had just finished tidying up, and we were talking about how hard the next few months, even years are going to be difficult for all of us. He saw how worried I was, and I could see the fear in his eyes but I knew better than to acknowledge it, Harry isn't one to admit his fears. He put his arm around me to comfort me…."

She trailed off into a dreamy stare at the wooden post of the bed. "Its ok I can gather what happened next, did you kiss him back?" "Yes of course I did, I was a little shocked but I did" "What happened afterwards, like you wanted it to happen, why are you so upset since?"

It was what happened next that was causing Ginny's mood, he had pulled away from her and apologised. Just "I'm sorry", and then he left the room as if ashamed of what he had just done. She explained this to Hermione, who was equally as confused by the whole situation. The two girls could not understand how he could do something like that and then just leave her standing there, and not speak to her at all since.

They sat in silence, Hermione desperately trying to find a logical way to come to terms with what her friend had just told her. She had known Harry since that first journey to Hogwarts on the train. She couldn't imagine him doing something like this with out a good reason. However she also could not find any logical explanation or valid reason for him to do this.

They heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs to the dorm. It was Katie Bell. "Whats got the two of ye looking so worried?". "Exams", they both said in unison. Exams was always Ginny's subject changer when someone walked in on an awkward conversation, even during holidays. It was the first, well first non-Harry related thing she thought of.

Katie wandered over to her bed, sat down and took out a book, the girls saw that they were not going to get to talk about the topic anymore with out it being over heard and decided to turn to the subject of Ginny's choice, the upcoming exams.


	3. Last first kiss

**A/N:** Last First Kiss- By One Direction

Harry couldn't concentrate on the game of wizard chess he had been playing with Ron, he had much more important things to think about. Things that he would only love to ask his best friend for advice on, but somehow he couldn't. There was no way to tell him what was wrong with out him realising it was Ginny, and he was sure that Ron would hex him for going after his little sister

He had no option but to keep it all to himself, he had always found Ginny to be a close friend, almost like the little sister he had never had. In the last two years he had began to see her differently, he no longer thought of her as the little girl who stared at him in the kitchen at the burrow, but now found himself having strong feelings for her that he just could not get rid of

He had finally acted on them by kissing her after a DA meeting in the room of requirement a week earlier. He did not regret the kiss, though he feared he may have given that impression, he did, how ever regret the timing of the kiss. Harry had always accepted the fact that Voldemort wanted him dead, but lately he knew that the dark lord may get his chance sooner rather than later.

He had long known that Ginny had a crush on him, well he thought it was just a crush but the kiss told him it was more, and that's what caused the regret. He couldn't do that to her, start a relationship, make her happy, then just die, he couldn't do that to her. That was the reason he apologised. He had not been able to face her since. He couldn't imagine the way she was feeling now. He felt guilty like he had played with her feelings.

He thought that by ignoring her she would loose her feelings for him, and then she wouldn't be as hurt if he did meet his fate at the hands or rather wand, of the dark lord. "Harry, Harry…. Its your move", he barely heard Ron's voice over his own thoughts.

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind…" , he trailed off into his own world again. "Alright Harry, I think we'll just call it a draw, you seem to be a bit off today", he didn't seem too concerned, but then again boys don't like to talk about their feelings with each other.

Little did Harry know his plan to avoid Ginny to protect her from her own feelings, would destroy a friendship and a girls heart. He could never have imagined the effect it would have on her and her life.

Weeks turned to months, each Friday the two of them ignoring each other. Ginny thinking Harry just didn't want anything to do with her, and Harry convinced he had hurt Ginny too much for her to ever want to speak to him again. Why would she want to?


	4. It takes two

One Friday, the bewitched coins malfunctioned, and no one turned up to the meeting. That is no one except for Harry and Ginny. They had to speak to each other, they had no choice.

"Ginny I'm so sorry, I only ignored you like that because I wanted to protect you, I just couldn't do it anymore…"

"Why now", her voice echoed in Harry's mind, why did all this have to happen now. He couldn't answer it for himself let alone for her girl standing in front of him, it puzzled him. Why did he choose now to say explain everything, but then why hadn't he done it sooner. One thing he was sure of was why he had kissed her.

"I don't know, I just couldn't leave things the way they were…", Harry broke the silence, but didn't know where the sentence was going. "What I don't understand is why you kissed me in the first place, if you hate me so much!", she burst in to tears as she said it. "I could never hate you Ginny, in fact….." He paused, he wasn't sure if he could do this, confess his love for her, knowing he could be killed in a week, but something told him, it was better she know now. "I love you", there he had said it, there was no going back now. He looked straight in to her eyes, as if searching for answers.

"I don't understand Harry, are you trying to mess with my head or something, we haven't spoken in months and the first conversation we have, you tell me you love me!", Ginny was hurt, lost and confused.

"I know that after everything I've done, one apology wouldn't make it all perfect again, but Ginny you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt you!", Harry was desperately trying to get Ginny to understand why he did what he did. Ginny had always found Harry hard to figure out, but she could tell a lot by his eyes, the sparkled in the dim light of the room, one of her favourite things about him, but she could tell by them that he meant every word he said.

Ginny nervously spun her bracelet round her wrist twice and then fiddled with one of the beads. She really didn't know what to think or do. Harry was the same, he didn't know where to go from there, what exactly are you meant to say to someone who you've just confessed your love to, but also haven't spoken to in months.

They're kiss, and last conversation had happened in late September, it was no near the end of the school year. So much had happened since, the DA meetings had continued as normal, they were civil there, but they never spoke to one another. The threat of Voldemort and his death eaters, was increasing more everyday, and the order of the phoenix was loosing power.

Now was a worse than ever time, to make someone else more involved in his life, just being his friend had already put her in so much danger. He didn't want her to risk her life anymore, but love can really mess with your logic. So instead of telling her all this, he said "Ginny what are you thinking?".


	5. Taking Chances

Ginny's reply was two little words that changed the course of both their lives for ever, little did they know it at the time. "Kiss me" that was all she needed to say to let Harry know that she had forgiven him, and that she felt the same way as he did.

He paused for a moment, studying her eyes, you can tell so much by a person's eyes. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissed her gently. She could have stayed there with him forever, but she eventually stopped and pulled back a little, resting her head on his shoulder her arms still draped around his neck.

"I love you Ginny" he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him that dreamy stare Hermione had described months previous, not sure if she had heard him right. "I love you too". He leaned down and kissed her again. This was how it was meant to be, just the two of them.

Ginny felt his armed wrapped around her, as she snuggled into his shoulder, she could feel his hand gently stroke her arm. She was reminded of the first day she met him on platform nine and three quarters, she had known since then that he was special. Then the times in the burrow, when she was sure all she would ever be to him was 'Ron's annoying little sister.' Things had changed so much in those three years.

The thoughts running through Harry's mind were a little different. Right now the girl he was holding close, the girl he never wanted to leave go of, was his best friends sister. How would Ron react? Somehow the thought of fighting with Ron didn't bother him, he had Ginny and he knew once Ron saw how happy they were he would be ok with that.

Harry had less of a wait to find out than he thought. Ron came around the corner " These coin thingys are … Bloody Hell Harry….. Ginny?" She slowly turned away from Harrys shoulder, not wriggling out of his arms but instead holding them around her, as if to show she was not going to hide it from Ron. "Ron I was going to tell you." Harry began, but his friend cut him off. "I'm not going to hit you or anything Harry, it's just a bit of a shock, just don't break her heart!"

"I wont" Harry smiled back. Ron sensed that he should make him self scarce, so he nodded to the two and disappeared back around the corner. "Ginny I mean that, I won't" She smiled up at him, staring into his sparkly green eyes. Things were perfect now.

Unfortunately little did they know that their extra defence against the dark arts training would be needed sooner rather then later. The new couple in love would soon turn to a pair united in fighting for their lives along side the rest of the DA in a few short weeks.


End file.
